dtvmfandomcom-20200214-history
WNM CA1 Paper
SC8117 WRITING FOR NEW MEDIA CA1 The Cupcake Factory Ynex Lee DTVM 02 0921767 The following proposal contains original ideas, recommendations and other intellectual compositions that constitute the intellectual properties of Singapore Polytechnic, DTVM. These cannot be copied, imitated or used in any way without prior contractual agreement with Singapore Polytechnic, DTVM. All rights are reserved whether or not this proposal is accepted in full or part. Site Name The Cupcake Factory Site Description Got an outrageous recipe for cupcakes? We’ll bake your recipe to life! Key words Cupcake, cupcakes, factory, chocolate, vanilla, chips, café, selection, icing, customize, customise, bake, baking, special, events, theme, lessons, sweet, treats, home, kitchen, specials, limited Site structure Home About Us Our Services Gallery of Cupcakes Contact Us HOME Main title: ''' The Cupcake Factory '''Sub-Title: We Fulfill Your Cravings! Main picture: Montage of specially customized cupcakes and their names, happy people eating cupcakes, happy people learning how to bake. 'Home page text: ' Chef’s Selections- Specially created every Wednesday, you never know what the chef will come up with next! Customized cupcakes- Give us your toughest, weirdest, oddest recipe… and we’ll bring it to life! Classes in our kitchen- Experience baking magic as it is in our kitchen – then learn how to bake the finest cupcakes for yourself. ABOUT US (Image of baker/chef holding up plate of cupcakes made from unique recipes) You’re craving for a cupcake. Not just any cupcake. One with dark chocolate filling but icing made of white chocolate on top. Only one problem… You know you won’t be able to find it in shops anywhere! Here at The Cupcake Factory, we solve this problem for you! Throw us any recipe you like, from the well loved chocolate chip, to wasabi flavoured cupcakes and we’ll guarantee you a box of delish, handmade cupcakes, fresh from our ovens. Our special Chef’s selections also have our own top chef whipping up his own creations every week. Always wanted to bake but spent more time cleaning up spills and stains? Come on down to our special baking classes, and soon all you’ll be catching are the lovely scents of your cupcakes baking. Not only that, we also bake cupcakes for special occasions. Mum’s birthday? Get a special cupcake in her favourite flavor, just for her! We’re more than willing to let you design a cupcake and then let us bring it to life for you. Here at The Cupcake Factory, we dedicate ourselves to making YOUR culinary experience more extraordinary. So pass us that recipe, and let’s get baking! OUR SERVICES Cupcakes - Chef’s selections - Customized Cupcakes - Special Occasion Cupcakes The Magic of Baking - Classes in Our Kitchen - Classes in Your Kitchen Cupcakes Cupcakes. What can we say about them? Without them, we wouldn’t be here! We love to bite into one and savour the tangy flavours. So get ready as we pass the love on to you! Warning: our cupcakes tend to be extremely addictive! - Chef’s Selections o Our in-house counter shows you all of the Chef’s wittiest creations. This limited edition sweet treats last only a week so come by every Wednesday to check out what our chef has on offer! From peanut butter filling to durian frosting, you’ll never know what chef is going to bake. o (image of uniquely created cupcakes by chef/slideshow) - Customized Cupcakes o Got an odd recipe in your head but don’t quite know how to bake this cupcake to perfection? Pass us that recipe! We’ll use the finest ingredients and all the skills we have to help you produce the cupcake of your dreams. You can even choose to design the icing on top and we’ll bake it, down to the very last detail of frosting. Comes in boxes of 3, 6 or 9 cupcakes. o (images of odd looking/special cupcakes) - Special Occasion Cupcakes o Having a wedding but want to make sure every guest gets a slice of your wedding cake, be different and offer them a cupcake! Our wedding set provides special cupcakes baked in ‘For Him’ and ‘For Her’ sets, for male and female guests respectively. If you like, we’ll even put a photo of the happy couple on the cupcake, surrounded by a pink icing heart. o (image of wedding cupcakes, birthday cupcakes, etc/slideshow) The Magic of Baking Nothing gives us more satisfaction than seeing our wonderful creations rise in the oven. If you don’t have a baking bone in your body but still want to try your hand at baking, check out our classes! You’ll be amazed at some of the magic you can do too. - Classes in Our Kitchen o For one day, we invite you into our kitchen to see how we do our stuff! We’ll bring you on a mini tour of our kitchen, where you get to see our chefs hard at work, and how cupcakes are born. Then we’ll teach you how to make some of our most popular and scrumptious creations so you can experience the magic for yourself! Rest assured, our most patient bakers will be at hand to help you in any way, from cracking open an egg to cleaning up that spilt milk on the floor. (But please try not to dirty our floors of course!) o *minimum class of 15 needed o (images of guests looking around the kitchen, interacting with baking equipment/slideshow) o (video of guests baking) - Classes in Your Kitchen o Bring the magic right to the comfort of your own kitchen as we send two master bakers to your doorstep to teach you how to bake! You can even invite a friend over and have a fun get together learning how to bake the best cupcakes in the world. Not just that, we are going to let you give us a recipe of your choice and we’ll teach you how to bake it! So one of our recipes and one of yours; that’s two good deals for just one lesson. o *minimum of two o *house must have adequate baking equipment, otherwise Classes in Our Kitchen is recommended o (images of learning how to bake in the comfort of your home) o (Ads for baking equipment/link to site that sells baking equipment) GALLERY OF CUPCAKES Can’t decide if you want to drop by for a visit yet? Check out the best of our cupcakes and decide again! - Best of Cupcake Factory o (Gallery of Chef’s Selections Cupcakes) o (Gallery of cupcakes baked using recipes given by customer) o (Gallery of famous cupcakes we’ve made for events) - Some Baking Magic o (Gallery of guests being shown around the kitchen, baking their own cupcakes, posing with finished product) o (Gallery of guests in their own homes having fun with friends baking, posing with finished product) o (Videos of guests enjoying themselves) CONTACT US Visit us if you’d like to check out our cupcakes at… 19 November Lane, Singapore 789456 (Picture of map) Give us a call if you have any burning questions in mind! The only thing we bite around here is cupcakes, so no worries. General Enquiries: - Phone: 6732-1654 - Email: ask@thecupcakefactory.com.sg Booking Enquiries: - Phone: 6732-1654 - Email: booking@thecupcakefactory.com.sg Category:Featured Works Category:WNM Category:WNM CA1 Category:Concept Paper